


Fans

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe's fangirls are really pissing Ryoma off. Short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fans

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. Maybe you'll have fun reading this?

"Let me in."

"No. Atobe-sama's changing. Nobody can see Atobe-sama's perfectly toned, amazing naked body without his permission."

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma sighs. He went through a lot to come to Hyotei to find the Monkey King, he doesn't want to face this, not now. "He'll let me see him."

"How dare you!" The leader of the Atobe-sama fan club points a finger at him. Ryoma's half-tempted to tell her it's rude, but then knows it's like telling a dog his barking's annoying. "Never has anyone except Atobe-sama himself seen his perfectly toned, amazing naked body."

Ryoma's fully tempted to tell her what he and Keigo do every single night, but he doesn't. Keigo won't forgive him if he kills off the female Hyotei population.

A girl from behind the aggressive leader says, "Oh, how his gorgeous body twists and turns to play such godly tennis!"

"His gleaming, blemish-free skin, and his beautiful face!" Another girl cries.

"The teardrop mole beneath his clear blue eye!" A third pipes in.

"You should write a book of poetry on Keigo," Ryoma says, pulling his cap down to hide the fact that he's biting his lip very hard to not start swearing.

"That's a very good idea, and you are not allowed to call Atobe-sama by his glorious first name!"

The gaggle of girls standing guard in front of the Hyotei locker rooms nod in unison and cross their arms, slightly creeping Ryoma out.

"I need to see him, you don't get it," Ryoma makes another attempt at gaining entry into the locker room. He does need to see him. He really wants to kick the Monkey King's face in for getting him a girly Valentine's Day present. Maybe the girls know of the impending danger to their idol's face and are doing all they can to prevent it. Who knows.

"How would you know of all the trials and tribulations that our school's girls go through every day, just to see our Atobe-sama's godly face! His glorious smile and gleaming teeth give cheer to our dull days daily!"

"You're running out of adjectives, and that was some nice alliteration you slipped in at the end," Ryoma says. The only reason he's still standing there and bickering with these crazy girls is his passionate desire to maim Keigo and amputate a couple of his limbs, really.

"We are most certainly not lacking in descriptive words for our King! Those words are the only ones we thought deserving to describe the immaculate beauty of Atobe-sama!" the leader huffs.

"Yeah, I know, he's sex on legs," Ryoma says, almost groaning with irritation now. And maybe Keigo was more than that, maybe Keigo was a romantic bastard who just liked to make Ryoma feel all warm and comfortable and  _loved_  inside, but hell if he was going to say that to the girls when said bastard could be listening in to the whole thing from the other side of the door that Ryoma was thinking of taking an axe to.

"How dare you use such words in the vicinity of our beloved Atobe-sama, even if they're true!"

That's it. Ryoma snaps.

"Monkey King, get out of there already!" he screams. "Mada mada dane!"

"Brat," Atobe's voice floats over to Ryoma's ears. "You don't have to shout, you know. Glad to see you, although I did see you very recently."

Ryoma turns to see Atobe approaching him. From behind him. Wait. What?

"... Weren't you in the locker rooms?"

"No, I had to talk to Coach Sakaki about the regulars, why?"

Ryoma turns around again to face the leader of the fan club. She looks as blank as he feels. She didn't know the rooms were devoid of their prized Atobe-sama either.

"Did I really bitch it out with these people for nothing?"

Atobe's Insight tells him to run the fuck away, because Ryoma's face looks like some serial murders by his hand are in the offing, but he stands his ground, he's done nothing wrong. Maybe.

"Ahn, maybe."

"And you, why did you get me a purple dress suit for Valentine's?"

"I merely thought it would suit you."

"I merely thought I should Drive A your face for it."

"Please, you love me."

Ryoma doesn't have a reply to that. Just pulls his cap down and says, "Mada mada dane."

Atobe takes him into his arms and gives him a smile that makes Ryoma's knees go kind of weak, and says, "I love you too. Shall we go home now? You need to give me your White Day present in advance."

"Whatever," Ryoma mumbles. "Don't hold me like I'm a girl." Atobe takes the cap off Ryoma's face and kisses him.

"A-Atobe-sama!" the leader calls out.

Atobe turns to see the fan club looking at him, huge tears in their eyes. He knows what they're going to ask. He just nods, snaps his fingers once for show (or not, as Kabaji shows up with tissues) and walks to his limo with Ryoma.

"Your fan club really pisses me off," Ryoma tells Atobe once they're out of earshot of everybody.

"Imagine what yours does to me, then," Atobe grins. Ryoma smirks, bad mood gone.

The limo starts on its way to the Atobe mansions.


End file.
